For objects of a small size and low weight, special devices are available for determining the spatial center of mass. These are used in aircraft and automobile construction and involve the use of weighing platforms having hoisting devices that are produced specially for the respective component to be measured. These weighing systems are known merely for objects of a small to average size and weight.
In particular in branches of industry which are involved with the manufacture of large structures, such as steel and shipbuilding enterprises, the experimental determination of the weight and in particular of the spatial center of mass of the structural units to be manufactured has scarcely been possible to date. In special fields, such as the construction of military or offshore objects in which the weight and the weight distribution represents a crucial role for the characteristic object properties, a complex weight and center of mass management is implemented. Information relating to the individual weights and the weight distribution thereof are determined theoretically with reference to material data and dimensions, deduced from supplier specifications or determined metrologically. The completeness and reliability of the supplied data and also the problem of quantification of all the materials and fittings, such as e.g. weld seams, insulation, preservative coatings, materials tolerances and the like, is hereby problematic.
WO 92/22458 A1 discloses a method for determining a spatial center of mass and a mass of an object using a hoisting device. The object is brought into position by a large number of cable winches. Once brought into position, both the total mass and the center of mass can be determined by the spacings of the cable winches. A disadvantage of this method is that the hoisting device has a very specific design and the calculation of the center of mass can be effected only inadequately.
Similarly in the state of the art disclosed in WO 92/22458, in order to determine the mass of a large object, the latter can be disposed on blocks, as are normally used for depositing structural units and sections. By integrating commercially available force sensors, determination of the weight of the object can be included without significant complexity in an operating sequence. With the same system, the center of mass of a steel-construction large structure can be determined at least in two dimensions. Furthermore, simple crane-based methods exist, and also stationary scales which however do not always meet the requirements with large structures and in the case of which the centre of mass can be determined likewise only in two dimensions.